Blind Observation Follow Up
by Hillsy21
Summary: Look what I found in my Documents! Re-written and improved, this is the one-shot of Alvin and Brittany finally having a family together and all the hilarity that comes with it after all Alvin suffered through in the original story.


**No Need For a Blind Observation.**

**Author's Note: You all have Amon23 to thank for this one-shot. Read the reviews to Blind Observation to see why. I thought that it might be nice to have a follow up story, but this is the only one I'm doing.**

There was a buzz of excitement in the air at a certain beach house on the Gold Coast in Queensland, Australia. Four couples lived in that house. Two adults, finally in a serious relationship after several failed attempts, two newlywed couples who had just gotten back from a month's worth of honeymoon and a married couple who were happier than they could ever imagine. These couples were: Dave Seville and Claire Wilson, Simon and Jeanette Seville, Theodore and Eleanor Seville and Alvin and Brittany Seville.

Many months ago, Alvin Seville had been a victim of a gas heater explosion. He had to face the horrible fact that his eyes had been burnt and could no longer see through them. To learn of this news got worse when he found out that it could be a permanent situation for him. Despite this, with the love and support of his family and more importantly, his girlfriend, Alvin defeated the odds and lived quite a happy life. Though it's now in black and white, he didn't mind at all. He had learned so many important lessons; he could have everything he had ever wanted. It came true this very day.

Three months previously, Brittany had announced to everyone at dinner that she was pregnant. Alvin gagged on his food out of shock, but other than that, felt like he was walkin' on freakin' sunshine. In the end, he wasn't that surprised at this news. He had been still basking in the glow of what occurred on their wedding night _and _what had taken up most of their honeymoon evenings. Talking Chipmunk pregnancies take twice the time that normal chipmunks did because of brain and motor reflexes development. Brittany had been technically a month along when she made the announcement, so Dr. Chris could make an estimate with a help of a sonogram.

Two months along, Brittany started to drive Alvin near breaking point with insanity. If you think that pregnant women are picky and bossy while going through mood swings and morning sickness, they have nothing on a Chipette. Brittany refused to get out of bed unless she was going to vomit. So, to the entertainment and pleasure of his brothers and Dave, Alvin ran between the kitchen and their bedroom, occasionally taking a detour into the bathroom if Brittany needed any assistance. He actually held himself together pretty well and for a good reason too.

"I know that this is nothing compared to what she'll have to do when she's in labour," he told himself with guilty satisfaction while taking the latest craving to his wife, "She can boss me around all she wants, but I'll get the last laugh! She'll see! You'll all see! I-REGRET-NOTHING! Muahahahaha!"

He was joking of course...

Three months in, with her being near her due date, Brittany's behaviour turned a little calmer. She was showing chipmunk-ish behaviour and started to keep to herself a lot more. It surprised nobody after a week that Alvin wouldn't allow anyone near her if she was trying to get some sleep. And like Chris had predicted, Alvin also had instinctively set up a den/ nest kind of thing after raiding and taking over the linen closet.

Dave and Claire had to take plenty of stuff out of there after Alvin got Brittany's approval. For them, it was a secluded, quiet, warm and dark place for the 'Chiplets' to be born in. Just like normal chipmunks, these babies would remain in there for six weeks before their aunts and uncles could coo over them. Chris had insisted on them being born in the hospital, but this was more traditional, comforting and the paparazzi couldn't get anywhere near the triplets until they were old enough. Besides, Brittany was in perfect health, which meant no complications could occur. Chris would stay during the labour, just in case. Finally, the big night came.

Ooooo00ooooo

Brittany woke with a start. She had been in the linen closet for a week now, sleeping while snuggling next to her protective husband. It was 10 pm when she gave a yelp and placed a paw over her swelled stomach. Alvin, who had been in a semi-alert stupor over the past few nights, jumped awake and quickly pulled his wife into a comforting hug. His prediction had been correct. He spoke quite calmly as he asked, "It is time?"

"I think so," Brittany whispered. Alvin told her to just relax and that he was going to ask Dave to call Chris. His heart racing with sudden excitement, he kissed her on the cheek and opened the door to scramble over to Dave's room. Brittany curled up in the blankets, sighing as she did so. She could already tell that this was going to be the longest night of her life.

"Dave! Dave! Dave! Dave!" cried Alvin, now fully awake. He shoved the huge door open and leaped on Dave's stomach within two bounds. Dave stirred and sat up rubbing his eyes. Claire groaned and turned over next to him. She didn't appreciate being woken up at this time of night. Alvin repeatedly jumped on Dave's lap, "You've gotta call Chris! Com'on Dave, Brittany's starting to get contractions!"

"Can't it wait til morning?" groaned Dave, his eyes only half open. He wasn't exactly awake, but the words got through to him in the end, "Wait...What? Brittany's in labour?"

"_That's what I just said, isn't it?" _cried Alvin. He was now anxious as well as excited as he quickly ran back out of the room. Out there, he met a sleepy Jeanette, who wanted to know what was going on. She looked quizzically at Alvin who didn't stop and merely said to her, "Your sisters waters broken...I'll come back out when I have news. Tell the others!"

Now back inside the linen closet, Alvin turned the dim light on inside and closed the door. Brittany still lay in the same spot, looking quite relaxed for now. Her husband came quietly up to her, pulling her into another hug, which she accepted happily, "Nothing's happened just yet. I'm so nervous. This is supposed to hurt isn't it?"

"How would I know? I'm not the one who has go thro-"But Alvin was cut off by a sharp cry of pain. Brittany sat upright and clutched onto her stomach again, her eyes wide with fear. Alvin held her stomach too and immediately began to whisper words of comfort in her ear. Her breathing became short and heavy as she nearly screamed aloud. As soon as it had started, it stopped abruptly, taking the couple by surprise. Brittany slumped all of her weight into Alvin. He stroked her hair softly to calm her.

"Well," Alvin said in a tone that suggested he was looking on the bright side, "One contraction down, 5 hours worth to go."

Ooooo00ooooo

An hour later and the contractions started to get worse. Everyone else was now awake and listening to the muffled cries coming from the closet. Chris had arrived a few minutes before hand and waited intently for any signs that he was needed in there. Dave and Claire were waiting nervously on the sofa together. The aunts and uncles to be took up Dave's favourite armchair, feeling excited, anxious and quite tired on their behalf.

After a particularly long time, the screaming died down, but Brittany then started yelling things that could be heard all through the house. Alvin's voice tried to overtake hers, using a calm and soft tone. But, I think we all know how that turned out...

"Don't you dare tell me to relax, Seville! You have no idea how this feels!"

"Britt! Stop yelling at me like I'm an idiot! You're probably over-exaggerating-"

"HEY! NO UTERUS, NO OPINION!"

"Putting up with your pregnancy bull for three months is a pretty good comparison to labour, I'd say!"

"_How dare you?_ I'd like to see you going through this pain-"

"Well, with the way you're giving me a huge migraine with your goddamn screaming...I AM!"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I'm not talking, I'M YELLING!"

"Then stop yell- AGHH, THESE GODDAMN CONTRACTIONS! ALVIN, WHEN THIS IS OVER, YOU'D BETTER RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"_MY FAULT? _WHO JUMPED ON WHOM ON OUR WEDDING NIGHT?"

"THAT'S BENEATH THE POINT!"

"THEN WHAT _IS_ THE POINT?"

Everyone was laughing so hard at this point that they all lost track of the argument. Chris had fallen off his seat and was rolling on the floor. Dogs started barking next door. Nobody wanted to go back to sleep now. The angry couple soon yelled their voices hoarse and quietened down. Apart from Brittany's continued cries of pain, it was quite silent again.

"Trust those two to have a lovers spat on the best night of their lives." Commented Eleanor. Everybody agreed vigorously.

Ooooo00ooooo

Another hour later back in the closet, Brittany could no longer sit up. She curled up in a ball with her tail between her legs. The pain had become too much for her; she looked a sight. Her hair was ruffled and messier than it had ever been before, she had no choice but to remove her clothes as they were just unnecessary. Alvin had calmed down and returned to coaching and comforting Brittany, occasionally running outside to get a damp cloth to dab her down.

"I can't take anymore of this," Brittany whispered after another contraction died down. She laid her head on her paws and groaned loudly. Alvin gave her a worried look. "Two hours and I'm not even close yet. Can't we just like, light a fire and smoke them outta there?"

"Now there's an image I really didn't need," remarked Alvin. Brittany groaned again. Alvin chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"The only thing we can do is take this one step at a time. For now, if I remember correctly, there should be a half an hour pause in the labour just about now. How about you try to get some sleep?" said Alvin, stroking his wife's messy hair and dabbing her forehead gently. Brittany gave him a tired gaze, she was in doubt. "Just think of what we'll have at the end of this, Britt. Think of what we'll be..."

"I can't wait." Brittany sighed and with that, the couple drifted off in each other's arms. Exactly half an hour later, the pain came back and it all started all over again...

Oooooo00oooooo

Another three hours later...

"Brittany, push!" exclaimed Alvin anxiously. Brittany was finally giving birth to their first child of the litter. She was on her back with Alvin struggling not to throw up from what was going on down his end. Chris was on the other side of the door, listening and instructing Alvin on what to do if something went wrong.

"I can't! I'm trying, but I can't!" Brittany cried. She was in a huge deal of pain and all of her energy had seemed to have disappeared just when she needed it the most. The baby was half way out so far, one more fair go on Brittany's part would get it out, "I don't have the energy!"

"You can do it Britt," came Chris's voice from behind the door, "If you're mother could, than you can too! Just try! Take a huge breath and go for it!"

That she did. With her loudest scream yet, Brittany's pain suddenly eased up as a very small and new voice was heard crying for the first time. The Chipette threw her head back and closed her eyes in exhaustion as Alvin anxiously and gently wrapped the little one into a towel and picked it up. He rubbed the baby free of blood before rewrapping it into a softer blanket.

"Is it alright?" asked Chris. Everybody behind him in the living room was excited by the sound of the baby's cry.

Alvin smiled at Brittany and whispered, "It's a girl. And she's absolutely perfect."

00000oooo00000

Within ten more minutes of labour, it was a very proud father and an exhausted, but happy mother that gazed down on their offspring for the first time ever. Brittany gave birth to two daughters and a son. Alvin obviously couldn't see the colour of their fur and eyes so Brittany filled him in:

The first born, Rose Marie Seville was an odd little Chipette. She had bright pink eyes and fur as white as snow, to the astonishment of her parents. The stripes on her back where pitch black. She was more her father than her mother, already proven to be stubborn by bawling her eyes out if she didn't get any attention for more than 5 seconds. She was going to grow into a beautiful- but different- young Chipette.

Second born was their second daughter, Felicia Chelsea Seville. Keeping in tradition of both the Seville and Miller families, Felicia seemed to rely more on scent than sight. Neither parent would be surprised if Chris announced that she needed glasses later on. Brittany loved the fact that Jeanette would have something in common with her niece. She looked exactly like her mother: same eye colour, same fur colour and she was just as pretty.

Last, but definitely not least, was their only son. Alvin was excited to look down on what seemed a small version of him; there was no difference what so ever, except for a pair of bottle green eyes gleaming in the dim light. And for his name...

"We decided a little while ago that if we had a boy, we'd name him after his grandfather," Alvin informed the rest of the family happily. Dave immediately broke down into tears and gave Alvin a bone-crushing hug. And so came the name, David Ross Seville.

Alvin came back from the living room to find Brittany nursing their litter and washing each one down with her tongue (**Lol, that's the only way to get **_**me**_** clean...Nah, just kidding, that would be disgusting.) **Alvin wanted to take care of her, so he started washing her down with _his_ tongue (**Don't you just **_**love**_** animal habits? *Warning: sarcasm may be detected in this question*).**

"I just can't believe this," whispered Brittany. "They're so cute and small, but so vulnerable."

"They'll be fine as long as we watch them, "said Alvin confidently. Brittany re-adjusted the suckling Felicia and cooed at her babies before stifling a yawn. Alvin grinned at her attempt to stay awake, she was more than exhausted. Giving her a kiss and laying down in a curl so the babies were in between them, he said, "Let's get some well earned sleep before they'll be doing everything they can to keep us awake."

"That's fine by me." Brittany closed her eyes, again resting her head on her paws. Alvin followed suit, laying his cheek on hers and also intertwining their tails so the kids were totally surrounded. He had never felt so complete until now. The new family of five fell into a deep sleep, apart from Alvin who resumed his new trait of a semi-alert stupor. He had the perfect home, the perfect family, the perfect girl and now three perfect kids to raise.

Ian Hawke may have taken the colour out of his eyesight, but Alvin would never lose his colour in his soul. All was well...and it'll stay that way.

_**A/N: So, there you go. I hope that was worth the read. I've never written something like that before, so I'm sorry if I got some info wrong. Hope you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
